


The time goes (tick tock) flying by (tick tock)

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka, who never remembers, will never catch up with so much existing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time goes (tick tock) flying by (tick tock)

Each time Homura comes around, Madoka becomes more distant.

Once she fantasized about fighting alongside Madoka, and perhaps the soft intimacies to come in the gaps between witches. Time, her greatest power and worst enemy piles up. Wrong answers, unworkable solutions tangle in the threads of history. She’s lived the days leading to Walpurgis Night thousands of times. Madoka, who never remembers, can never catch up to that much existing.

Even if Homura stumbles upon the answer, they’ll never…

Homura shakes her head, hard. Thoughts dislodge.

If Madoka survives, it is enough.

It is enough.

It has to be enough…


End file.
